


То, чего у меня никогда не будет

by VanilLemon_Sky



Category: Bakuman
Genre: Character of Color, M/M, Yuletide, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 07:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanilLemon_Sky/pseuds/VanilLemon_Sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Акито полностью уверен в том, что не бывает подходящего времени сказать своему лучшему другу, что ты на него запал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	То, чего у меня никогда не будет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something I Can Never Have](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621) by [kyuuketsukirui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui). 



Смотреть на это. Это определенно не то, за чем Акито стоит наблюдать.

Сайко развалился на маленьком диване, одна нога на подлокотнике, а другая свешивается с края. Это привычная картина, в такие-то дни. Они проводят слишком много времени в студии, запертые от внешнего мира, урывая несколько часов на сон, когда удается. Черт, за прошедший год они, возможно, провели здесь больше времени, чем дома.

И проблема вовсе не в том, что Сайко заснул на диване. И даже не в том, как задралась его рубашка или как соблазнительно приоткрывается его рот. Акито и к этому тоже привык. Это материал для мастурбации, несомненно, но и это отнюдь не суть проблемы.  
Проблема в этих спортивных штанах, или даже в том, что они ничего не скрывают, выставляя утреннее настроение напоказ.

Почему он не может носить джинсы? Отличная плотная ткань, знакомая всем подросткам. И, хорошо бы, длинную рубашку тоже. Может и свитерок сверху. И укрывался бы одеялом, да потолще. Список всего, чего стоит делать Сайко можно продолжать, но суть, конечно же, в том, чтобы принять меры предосторожности.

Разумеется, Акито не должен сидеть здесь, наблюдая за ним. Он не настолько устал, чтобы заснуть в кресле, так что он мог бы вернуться к своему столу и закончить кое-какую работу. За исключением того, что он с радостью бы сейчас написал материал не для Джампа.  
Он почти полностью уверен в том, что ни в одной из историй, над которыми они работали, одобренной редакцией или же текущей, нет места хотя бы для одного парня, седлающего бедра другого и скачущего на его члене. В чем Акито полностью уверен, так это в том, что Сайко не захочет вдруг рисовать яой по одной простой причине - там не будет роли для Адзуки.

Он снимает очки, трет глаза и переносицу. Сейчас Сайко - размытое пятно на не менее размытом диване. Почти незаметное пятно с чересчур заметной эрекцией. Твою мать! Почему его зрение не может быть чуточку хуже? Ну, хотя бы настолько, чтобы этого не видеть?

Закрывая глаза, он откидывает голову назад, устраиваясь глубже в кресле, и протягивает ноги на кофейный столик. Парень кладет очки на ручку кресла и скрещивает руки. Он не прочь и свет выключить, но ради этого не стоит вставать. Единственный звук, нарушающий тишину - дыхание Сайко.  
Завтра воскресенье. Точнее, уже сегодня, ведь время ближе к рассвету, чем к полуночи. С Миёши наверное нужно расстаться. Забавно. Акито, не уверенный в том, как расстаться с девушкой, уверен лишь в одном - оправдываться по этому поводу он не собирался.

С дивана послышались мычание и шорох, а Акито повернул голову, потершись щекой об изношенную ткань кресла. Он решил открыть один глаз. Сейчас Сайко свернулся в клубок так, что видна только спина и блондин замечает, где находится рука за секунду до низкого стона и обрывистого дыхания, подтверждающих его догадки.

Он закрывает глаза, крепко зажмуривая их, хотя на самом деле хотел бы, чтобы на нем были очки. Он подтянул к себе ноги, вставая с кресла так тихо, как мог. Ему следовало бы вернуться за стол, пока есть возможность, хотя это вовсе не означает, что он вдруг оглохнет.

Самые долгие две минуты его жизни.

После этого, в комнате наступила тишина. Он не знал, спит ли еще Сайко, но больше не было слышно ни храпения, ни дыхания, даже медленного. Лицо Акито пылало. Он прикусил губу, стараясь унять стояк. Ему бы тоже не помешало носить джинсы.

Он чувствовал себя так, словно планета перестала вращаться вокруг своей оси, а время прекратило свой ход. Если бы он встал и вышел на балкон, то увидел бы птицу, замершую в полете, и машины, остановившиеся посреди улицы. Так красочно он и должен впредь писать.

Обдумывание сюжета отвлекло его достаточно надолго и этого хватило, чтобы эрекция спала. Сайко, возможно, все еще притворяется спящим. Может, прошло уже полчаса. Или целая сотня лет, так что весь мир вокруг стал совсем иным. Ему и это следует записать, но это уже штамп какой-то.

Сейчас нужно потянуться и зевнуть, встать, не глядя на Сайко, и направиться к столу, шаркая ногами. Это никого бы не одурачило, но, может, они смогли бы притвориться, что подействовало. Потягивание ему бы не помешало и без притворства, особенно после неподвижного сидения на этом кресле.

Вместо этого он говорит:

\- Сайко? - он хочет, чтобы его голос звучал как обычно, но в голосе прослеживаются хриплые нотки, коих до этого момента не замечалось. Ответа не следует, что еще больше убеждает его в том, что Сайко на самом деле не спит.  
\- Ты думаешь об Адзуки, когда дрочишь? - в этот раз голос звучит так, как он хотел. Весело и дразняще. Как будто ему не до смерти любопытно, и как будто у него не встанет снова от одной только мысли об этом.  
\- Конечно, нет! - Сайко почти кричит в ответ.  
\- Ха?  
\- Она не... Она не такая, - его голос звучит глухо, словно он говорит в диванную подушку. - Она слишком невинна. Я не хочу так о ней думать.  
\- Но ты собираешься жениться на ней.  
\- Это другое.

Акито всегда думал, что отношения Сайко и Адзуки нелепы, но это уже было чересчур. Акито хотел хорошенько двинуть ему и посильней.

Но он ничего не говорил. Как и Сайко. Самая неловкая тишина, бывшая когда-либо между ними.

Спустя вечность или даже дольше, Акито поднялся, как и планировал до разговора. Сложив руки за головой, он потянулся до хруста в позвоночнике. Он надел очки, и резкое исчезновение расплывчатости заставило его ощутить странную беззащитность.

На полпути к столу он услышал вопрос Сайко:

\- А ты?  
\- Мм?  
\- Когда ты дрочишь... - слова все еще звучали глухо.

Акито чуть не запутался в собственных ногах. С глухим звуком он буквально упал на свой стул, больно ударяясь локтем о стол.

\- Дерьмо... - пробормотал он, потирая локоть. Взяв карандаш, он безучастно уставился на полуисписанную страницу. Он не мог вспомнить, о чем собирался писать дальше.  
\- Почему я должен думать об Адзуки?  
\- Я имел в виду Миёши... - бормочет Сайко в диванную подушку. - Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду Миёши.  
\- Нет, - и это правда. Это звучит как самая неприкрытая истина.

Он слышал, как Сайко поворачивался, возможно, приподнимаясь, так как его голос больше не звучал глухо:

\- Подожди, что?  
\- Что значит "что"? - Акито старался не рисовать Сайко с приоткрытым от удивления ртом, с румянцем на щеках и забавно торчащими после сна волосами. Не получилось. Он быстро стер ужасный рисунок Сайко с членом во рту.  
\- Но вы же встречаетесь.  
\- И?  
\- И о ком тогда ты фантазируешь? - Акито пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, знаешь...  
\- Сюдзин!  
\- Просто... Ни о ком, ладно? - Он ударил рукой по столу. - О девочках из "Плейбоя" или еще ком-то...  
\- Ладно.  
\- Не пойму, почему мы вообще об этом говорим, - сказал Акито, откидываясь назад на стуле и начиная вертеться на нем. Сайко выглядел так нелепо и притягательно, как он себе и представлял. Сайко, с глупыми идеями о любви, как в какой-то старой сёдзе манге. Сайко, воображающий, будто влюблен в ту, с которой едва знаком и с которой и парой слов не обмолвился. Сайко, со своей странной одержимостью мыслью о браке.

Сайко сидит здесь и выглядит потерянным. Его рот беззвучно открывается и закрывается, а сам он смотрит вниз.

\- Я не знаю, - говорит он тихо, а когда вновь поднимает взгляд, его губы сжаты, а брови сведены вместе. Он смотрит на Акито. - Ты сам затронул эту тему.  
\- Знаешь, что тебе нужно? - говорит Акито, резко вставая.  
\- М?

Блондин плюхается на диван рядом с Сайко. Сидя бок о бок, как сейчас, их колени соприкасались. Это возможно и самая глупая идея, но он не может сказать Сайко правду. Он полностью уверен, что подходящего времени не будет никогда, чтобы сообщить лучшему другу о том, что запал на него.

\- Тебе нужен опыт.  
\- Что ты имеешь… - говорит Сайко, краснея.  
\- Ты понял, о чем я. - Акито пододвигается чуть ближе, кладет руку на бедро Сайко и немного наклоняется. – Девочки любят парней с опытом. Они хотят того, кто может вести, показывает им, что делать.  
\- Но…  
\- Вот чего она будет ждать.  
\- Но я... Я не хочу… - Сайко прикусил губу. - Я не хочу изменять ей, – оправдывается он, а тон голоса звучит вопросительно.

Акито смотрит ему в глаза. Он чувствует свое учащенное сердцебиение.

\- Это не считается изменой, когда с другим парнем, – если Сайко на это не купится, всегда, всегда может засмеяться, обратив все в шутку.

Но Сайко лишь облегченно выдыхает, словно этого ответа и ждал. Он говорит: "Ладно", затем "Хорошо" и, уже выдыхая в губы Акито: «Я люблю ее».  
\- Я знаю.

Акито никогда ни с кем не целовался, но он читал, как правильно повернуть голову, чтобы не мешались носы. Их зубы сталкивались, и с языком он еще нуждался в практике, а очки начали запотевать.

\- Дай… мне… - сказал он, пытаясь их снять, не отрываясь от поцелуя. – Подожди, я хочу…

Он нащупал рукой стол, снимая их. Настолько близко Сайко вовсе не был размытым пятном. Брюнет целовал его жестко, наклоняясь немного вперед, а Акито, не выдержав напора, упал на спину с другой стороны, расположив Сайко сверху. Он устраивает голову на ручке дивана, в то время как его губы в плену зубов Маширо, но это очень даже неплохо, особенно когда он чувствует твердый член друга своим бедром.

Он выгибается, бесстыдно потираясь о лежащего парня, пока они целуются. Рукой он проскальзывает меж их телами, забираясь в штаны брюнета. Его нижнее белье влажное от предыдущего оргазма, а член приятный на ощупь и теплый. Упираясь лбом в плечо блондина, Сайко находит член Акито, и они начинают дрочить друг другу. Это не совсем удобно, но то, как Сайко доводит его почти до грани, нежно и мягко сжимая плоть в руках, и лишь сосредоточие своей руки на чужом члене, позволяет Акито не кончить в первую минуту.

Но долго он все же не продержался. Продолжая толкаться в ладонь Сайко, влажную от пота и смазки, Акито замирает, прикусывая губу и задерживая дыхание, кончает. Хватка слабеет и Сайко, издавая короткий хныкающий стон, говорит:

\- Ну давай же, я почти… Почти, – а затем тоже кончает, сперма стекает между пальцев Акито, попадая на их одежду.  
\- Черт, – бормочет Акито, не зная, чем вытереть руку.

Сайко немного приподнимается, вытаскивая руку из штанов и пачкая живот Акито. Он все еще близко и виден достаточно отчетливо, но уже отвел взгляд, бормоча:

\- Я схожу за салфетками.  
\- Ага.

Брюнет вышел. За окном уже светлеет. Акито на ощупь ищет очки чистой рукой.  
После возвращения Сайко, они приводят себя в порядок в тишине. Сайко стягивает штаны вместе мокрым бельем. Акито впервые видит его член и старается не пялится слишком открыто.

\- Нам следует хранить здесь запасную одежду.  
\- Да, – отвечает Сайко, натягивая штаны и скатывая в ком белье, засовывает его в задний карман. – Нам нужно возвращаться к работе.  
\- Ага. – Акито проводит рукой по волосам. Он идет к столу и садится, сделав пару оборотов, перед тем как устроиться. Он уже слышит скрип пера брюнета по бумаге. Сюдзин вздыхает, надевая очки, и трет переносицу. У них всего полгода для того, чтобы придти к Хаттори-сану с тем, что его удовлетворит, ведь Сайко стал еще боле нетерпелив, после получения новостей о дебюте Адзуки. И он должен предоставить что-то стоящее, если не хочет подвести Сайко.  
Не просто хорошо - чертовски великолепно.

Он мнет лист, на котором работал, и начинает сначала.


End file.
